That kid from Greece
by FappingMelons
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Here I am. I have finished all my work in English. We have been In school three months now aka long enough for the teaches to separate the good students from the ones that need help. I'm currently reading The Odyssey I hear the teacher announcing that their is a new student. I hear the door open but keep looking at my book. I hear Drew aka Queen of sluts whisper to her little minions, "I'll have him in bed by the end of the week!" "Alright would you mind saying your name please" though it sounded like more of a demand, "Περξψ ςαξκσον" I knew perfect Greek so I know he said 'Percy Jackson' no one else did. "Do you understand English? Can you write it? How about speak it?" The teacher asked. Percy held up one finger and shook his head then held up two then three and nodded. "Hmmmm Annabeth please stand up" I put my book mark in my book and stand up "You are an A student so I want you to teach Percy here English please" Judging by her tone, I didn't have a choice. "Okay" I tell her and motion for Percy to come sit by me. When he sits I ask him "Ηοω μυξη Ενγλιση δο ψου κνοω?" 'How much English do you know' "Βαρλεψ ανψ" 'Barely any' "Ωελλ, ξομε βψ μψ ηουσε αφτερ σξηοολ ανδ Ι'λλ τεαξη ψου σομε Ενγλιση" 'Well, come by my house after school and I'll teach you some English' I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my address.

-Next Period-

Me and Percy have every class together. "All right class this new student, Percy correct?" Percy nodded. "Okay, Rachel, would you like to teach him English?" Oh God, Rachel is worse than Drew! "Yes" I was already told to do it by Mrs. Merl but Percy beat me to it, "Νο τηανκ ψου, Ανναβετη ηασ αλρεδψ βεεν τολδ το δο ιτ ανδ σηε ισ ωερψ πρεττψ" "What?" our math teacher asked. I raised my hand. "Yes Annabeth" he asked, "Um I know what he said" he nodded singling me to go on I stood up and said, "He said 'No thank you, Annbeth was already told to do it and," I blushed but continued, "and she is very pretty" still blushing I sat down. "Okay" Percy sat next to me and the rest of the day was uneventful. Most likely because all my friends are sick. Wait until Percy gets to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please._**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom when Percy knocked on my door. My luck I was home alone, and if we didn't hurry up we were going have to explain a lot. "Ηελλο Περξψ, ηοω αρε ψου?" 'Hello Percy, how are you?' "Γρεατ, τηανκσ φορ ασκινγ," 'Great, thanks for asking' "σο ωηερε αρε ωε γοινγ?" 'so where are we going?' "Μψ βεδροομ" 'My bedroom'. Percy nodded and we walked up to my room. We sat on my bed and started.

\- An hour later-

Percy has taken off his shirt as I have because it is so hot in my bedroom and my fan is broken leaving me in my tank top and Percy bare chested. "Hey, get that for me" I told Percy. He turned towards me and reached next to my head. Right as he did the doors flew open and their stood my parents...this could not look good. I decided to check what it looks like. I called it. Our hair is messed up. His hand is next to my head. We are sweating. And my parent's don't know how Percy is. "Οη, φυξκ!" 'Oh, fuck!' Percy said and jerked his hand away. "Who are you?" my father asked. Percy's hands shot in the air like he was going to be arrested, "Υη Π-Περξψ ςαξκσον ανδ Ι σωεαρ ιτ ισ νοτ ωηατ ιτ λοοκσ λικε!" 'Uh P-Percy Jackson and I swear it is not what it looks like' Percy said, looking terrified. My dad had no clue what he said and look at me. "He is Percy and he is a new student who doesn't speak English, he was grabbing something for me, I swear!" My father looked like he wanted to believe me but couldn't compared to the situation. I saw Percy close his eyes in concentration and said in some of the most broken English I have ever heard "Th-Thanks f-f-for," he clears his throat and starts back, "he-he-helping m-m-me Ann-Anna-Annabeth" he grabbed his shirt and walked out.

-Tomorrow

I sat down in English class and Percy walked in. He looked at me nervously then sat next to me "He-Hey Annabeth, uh, n-n-nic-ce we-eat-ther we're ha-having right?" first of he was getting better. He must be really nervous because it is pouring outside. I point out the window and Percy follows my hand and blushes. The day goes normal...that is until lunch. Percy had just payed the lunch lady and I asked him to come over and sit with me and my friends. It wasn't thirty seconds after Percy had sat down that Drew walked up. "Hey Percy" he looked at her smiled and looked back at his food deciding where to begin. Drew's smile altered. She put back in place and flipped her hair, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house for some fun my parents are out of town" she said looking at him seductively. He froze. He looked at her and took a deep breath, "Νοω ωηψ ωουλδ Ι γο οωερ το α ηουσε ωηιτη α σλυτ λικε ψου?" 'Now why would I go over to a house with a slut like you?' he tells her. She looks confused and Percy asks me for a piece of paper. He is rapidly writing and then he hands it to her. Her eyes widen then narrow and she "Hmph" and spins on her heel, walks to her table, and sits next to Rachel. I look at the paper and stifle a laugh on the page were to simple words but for some reason were funny. It read: "Hell no"


	3. Chapter 3

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please. rated T for swearing and minor sexual scenes and actions. _**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The rest of the day went normally. I got on the bus and noticed my mom was extra happy. She was also cooking something. "Annabeth we have new neighbors!" "Cool?" but it was more than a question. "Yeah I saw the mom and invited her and her son" I stopped. This again. Let's recap two years of...mishaps:

Me, being 15, had to call the cops because the oh so friendly neighbors stole a lot of stuff and left

Me, being 16, had to put out a fire...enough said

This'll be great

-Three hours later-

We hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it" my mom nodded, but I could tell she wasn't listening. Mathew and Bobby, who are both seven, making messes and cooking and everything else was keeping her busy. I walk up to the door. Once it is open I say, "Hello, and...P-Percy?" I look and there stands Percy. He is wearing a button up sea-green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and I can see his tan, muscular arms and scarred hands from fishing. Percy had told me that whilst on vacation in the Amazon River, after being on the boat for about an hour, he was about to give up when a fish swam right by his boat. He leaned over, his hand about to touch the water when...a seven pound, red belly, piranha jumps out and bites his hand. He is seventeen now so he has had the scar for about two years.

He was wearing really dark jeans and Reeboxs'. Honestly my heart skipped a beat. He was so hot, to put it plainly. _Wow, hold it right there, Annabeth, you and Percy are just friends, get your damn head strait_, I commanded myself. I was wearing a grey dress that stopped at the top of my knees and some flat shoes, dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and my hair is curled like a princesses, and I saw Percy staring at me.

Percy's POV

Annabeth looks like an angle. Her innocent look was driving me crazy I wanted to fu-_WOW! STOP! RED FLAG! Annabeth is just like Thaila or Hazel, control yourself._ "Percy...wanna go upstairs?" I nodded.

-Upstairs-

Annabeth's POV

We we sitting in my room. Percy got up and sat next to me as we talked and laughed, "Hey Annabeth" "Yeah?" I got up on my elbow and looked at him.  
"Have you ever lost a family member, like a parent, or something?" I was shocked.  
"Um, yes...actually...unfortunately" I said, thinking of my mom.  
"I lost my dad in a car crash two years ago"  
"My mom died from cancer when I was four"  
"That sucks"  
"Yeah. Well there's always my stepmom" I say it half heartedly  
"You don't sound so enthusastic"  
"I feel as if I'm just-missing a part of me. That probably soudns stupid..."  
He gives a low rumbling laugh  
"No. Not really. Me and my dad weren't as close as we could have been... but sometimes I feel as if I'm missing something"

"That was pretty deep Percy"  
"Thanks?"  
"I mean not to make you sound shallow-"  
"Well it wasn't that deep..."

"Ummm I can't really respond to that"  
Percy quickly gets our conversation from the current awkward zone.

"I don't know if you know but...I bought these shoes yesterday" I giggled. "What?" he asked, "Your shoes...that it?" I said laughing, he rolls his eyes. That's when I realized. I realized how close we were. I turned my head and stared into his sea-colored eyes. I felt my eyes close and my head move toward his...

Percy's POV

Oh my God. What do I do.? Do I lean in? Do-my thoughts were interrupted by her soft red lips pressing against mine. The moment was short-lived by the door opening.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A **_**LITTLE**_** DIRTY**

* * *

Percy's POV

Oh my God. What do I do.? Do I lean in? Do-my thoughts were interrupted by her soft red lips pressing against mine. The moment was short-lived by the door opening... "Annabeth food is...ready" Her step-moms voice trails off. Our lips were a centimeter away. "Mom!" Annabeth said loudly her cheeks were as red as her lipstick. Her mom slowly backed out of the room and shut her door. There was a long silence as we awkwardly stood up and Annabeth put on a innocent smile and pushed me down...

Susan's POV

Oh crap! I owe Sally 20 dollars. While the kids were playing outside and Percy and Annabeth were...well i don't know. Anyway me and Sally we're talking about Percy. That boy is astounding! I sat down and Sally raised an eyebrow with a smile. I sighed and handed her a 20 dollar bill. 5 minuets later the boys come down from washing off and Bobby says, "What are Percy and Annabeth doing?" Mathew says, "Yeah they are doing something really weird?" oh no...

Percy's POV

I have no words for what's happening. Annabeth is a on my lap and my big **(A/N: XD) **friend was rubbing against her thigh. My left hand lifted up her dress and is holding her ass. My right hand is caressing her boobs. My lips are on her neck as she moaned, she really liked it. To give me some pleasure, she rubbed her thigh against my crotch I moaned against her neck and she moaned as it made it feel even better. The door flew open and there stood a pissed Mr. Chase. "Annabeth Elizibeth Chase, what do you think your doing!?" "D-D-Dad I-I-" "Get down stairs right now" he looks at me, "You to a Percy" Annabeth reluctantly got up and walked out the door. I stood up still turn on with a bulge in my pants. I walk out into the light and 's eyes widened, "Percy...go wash your face off" then I remembered the sexy red lipstick Annabeth was wearing. I go into the bathroom and see red lipstick all over my lips and cheeks...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and absence. Family problems, school and drama with people made me almost forget i was writing this.


	5. Hey guys:3

**Authors Note :3**

Wow  
Its been a while. To be honest I had just forgot about this for a while. I forgot how long it's been but I do know Im different and much more mature. I will continue this now, second chance. I had drama going on so I left but I'm back. If you have any questions just PM me.


	6. Chapter 5

**_In the beginning of this fic only Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia speak Greek._**_ (Summary)_**_ Watch as Annabeth teaches Percy how to speak English, how to hold his temper, how to deal with sluts, jocks, jackasses and teachers. But while Annabeth teaches him will something spark? How will Annabeth's friends take Percy in? You'll have to read to find out. I know summary sucks just read it please._**

* * *

**_-_**At the dinner table-

Annabeth's POV

Percy had returned and was silent. Before our little...I don't know what to call it. I don't know how or why it happened but it did. It all went so fast really...one sec we were talking about our parents then we were on top of each other. I guess we were trying to fill the empty space that was there and I don't know if it's bad or not but when I was kissing him, that empty space, it was filled.

He had been placed next to me and my dad sat there glaring at Percy who was avoiding eye contact. I could tell he was thinking something but I couldn't tell what. Not knowing is what pissed me off. I ate my food and then went to put my food in the sink. Percy was standing there, waiting. His already messed up hair was messed up more so and his tie was loose. What he asked shocked me.

"Ανναβεθ...Ωἁτ αρε ωε" (Annabeth...What are we?) he was talking in Greek for secrecy. "Ι δοντ κνοω Περκυ...Ωἁτ δο υου ωαντ υς το βε?" (I don't know Percy...What do you want us to be?) he stood there for a while. "I don't know" he said in English, "Let's start with just very, very close friends" I looked at him and he winked at me which set my heart speeding faster and faster. "Sounds like a plan." That's the last thing he said before going home..

-At school-

I saw Percy walk up and sit by me, he said "Good morning my very close friend* he winked which drove me insane, again, and I blushed. "H-Hey Perce" I saw Thalia and she came and sat by me. She said "Hey Girl, why you blushin?" she snickered, "N-Nothing" I stuttered, "Yea right!"

* * *

WOW! I have already had 4 more reviews! that's insane and it's making me smile like an idiot X3! I read back through it after reading on of the Ann. comments and I kinda agree it is moving a little fast so I'm definitely slowing it down a little. It's going a sorta different way but youll have to wait and find out!

I cut this one short because I wanted to get my message out and I wont have time to write tomorrow X3

Подписание Выкл :3


End file.
